As I gained a body
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Ryoji's thoughts as His body started to form. MinatoXRyoji/COMPLETE
1. Story time is over time to grow up

**It's me Mimi **

**recently I have beganed to play Persona 3 on hard and seeing Ryoji and Minato separated sprang this one shot into my head**

**It may be longer depends if anything come's into my mind ^_^**

**Oh and I do NOT own Persona 3 ( Far off dream T_T )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_With Minato it felt as if I was whole _

_As if my whole entire world was complete with this one being._

_He would never share his secrets with anybody on the outside_

_But on the inside where I resided he would talk non-stop_

_I found it adorable_

_Everyday it was different story _

_From his school life to defeating shadows no moment felt dull when he told me about it_

_Soon I started to form a body._

_I didn't know where it came from but just knowing I could see Minato on the outside was enough to calm my fears_

_Every 7 days before a full moon I would warn him of trouble and the fall_

_Always in his bedroom would I tell him this but yet I still felt so far_

_Far from his mind as if he didn't know me_

_He didn't know I was the one residing within his being_

_the one that he told all the stories to_

_I felt a tinge of sadness but when he asked my name_

_When he asked my name I didn't know what to tell him_

_I told him Pharos and from that moment on I felt really close_

_Closer to his heart_

_Closer to his mind_

_Then I realized I had the potential to be one that he can form a social link with_

_I felt happy _

_Me having a bond that will never be broken_

_Then I knew my time was up_

_I knew I was fading_

_And my little body disappeared_

_Now a new body started to form_

_One much older. Around Minato's age_

_I was happy_

_I could go to school with him _


	2. opposites attract?

**Hello there!**

**I couldn't leave it alone I must continue this story even if you review or not  
**

**I decided I was going to keep this short**

**Disclaimer ( T_T this ALWAYS depresses me!) **

**I don not own Persona 3 or the characters I cant even own a floor. *sob***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_And my little body disappeared_

_Now a new body started to form_

_One much older. Around Minato's age_

_I was happy_

_I could go to school with him _

_See what made everyday life so interesting to him_

_My first day was very exciting_

_And just like that the days flew by_

_Of course Aegis was hassling me but she did not affect my mood because am near my god  
_

_Dark grey hair _

_Blue eyes_

_Very noisy and popular_

_I was the exact opposite of Minato_

_though we spoke little I felt so close...._


	3. Decisions

**I really like this pairing!**

**I find the lack of MinatoxRyoji pairings Unbelievable  
**

**I mean they are so Adorable :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Persona 3 or the characters T-T I only own the game**

* * *

_Why must I bring despair?_

_I couldn't help him_

_I couldn't save him_

_All I did was bring him despair_

_Despair for his friends_

_Despair for himself_

_And despair for the world_

_I am the one who calls Nyx to this world_

_I am the reason why the world will perish_

_But I gave them an option_

_Either live without any memories of Tartarus, or shadows, or even the knowing of the fall_

_You could live without the knowing of your never ending torture  
_

_Or you could try to stop Nyx which is highly unlikely_

_Nyx is death and eventually death will come to everybody on the planet anyway_

_I wonder which they would chose?_

* * *

**That was depressing :(**

**Now I don't know what I would do for the ending**

**Am almost done with the game so which ever ending I choose will be the ending for this fanfic **

**So I regret to tell you the next chapter will be the last**

**I do plan to see both of the endings so _maybe _there might be another chapter**

**It all depends on if I feel like.**

**But don't worry since I love this pairing so much I would write more stories for these Two!**

**Ja Ne ^^**


	4. Not satisfied

**2nd to last chapter people *sob***

**This is the good ending which I failed to get on my first try**

**I don't understand how this is ''good'' **

**Minato still dies!**

**I don't like that one bit**

**Why can't he and Ryoji live together happily **

**Oh well not my game so no use of me getting mad over it I guess**

* * *

_I couldn't stop him_

_Even though the world survived the one person I cared for didn't_

_They fought a war that was not winnable  
_

_Nobody will know of the struggles he went through_

_Nobody will praise him _

_He will just rot_

_As the seal will slowly but surely break_

_And the world will be put at war again_

_As long as people wish for death_

_We will continue suffering_

_He will continue suffering_

_Until the human race decays_

_Will he be at peace_

* * *

**Wow pretty depressing**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter so**

**Ja Ne^^**


	5. If Minato dies then you must too

**Last chapter!**

**Am so sad but happy because I don't have to worry about not finishing it**

**Anyway Ryoji is pretty mean in this one**

**So I warned you!**

* * *

_It's done_

_They all died_

_The world has ended_

_And I am satisfied_

_If they were able to stop Nyx that would mean Minato dying_

_I refuse to let that happen_

_Why should the world be happy yet Minato suffers_

_I would rather the world ends_

_This way all the people who wished for death_

_Will see how much pain they put him through_

_He would still smile but he was still suffering_

_But now he shall be at peace_

_while the world suffers_

* * *

**Am so horrible**

**Poor Ryoji!**

**Well this was the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed**

**I wrote another fanfic between Ryoji and Minato but it's rated M so if you don't like don't read**

**Just look on my channel if you want to read it**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
